Golfing Over It with Alva Majo
thumb|right|335 px Golfing Over It with Alva Majo(골프공게임)는 항아리 게임 2 이며, 전작에 비해 난이도가 높다? 개인의 차가 있는데 포트리스 2를 해보았으면 조금 익숙할 듯하다. = 주의사항 = * 트위치tv 파트너 인증완료, 구독하기, 비트구입하기, 팔로워 1만명 등 모두 만족한 트위치 스트리머 만 순위에 들어감.1개라도 누락될 경우 불가. *골린이가 이 게임을 할 때에 2시간마다 중간 저장하여 재접속해라. *골린이가 손목,팔,어깨 등 같은 동작을 반복하면 손목터널증후군이 온다. *골린이가 이 게임을 하기 전 손목이나 팔 운동을 할 것. *골린이가 안티푸라민,파스,기지개 등으로 치료하면서 할 것. *골린이가 장시간 플레이는 하지 말 것. *골린이가 켠왕 선언시 체중 약 1kg 정도의 감량 효과가 있음. *골린이가 골프공 엔딩시 반드시 풀 동영상을 유튜브에 올려 놓을 것. *스피드 런 룰 - Time will begin upon completion of the loading screen after starting a "New Game". The Ingame Timer will be used, with completion time determined by the endgame screen. Restarting the timer by jumping into the water at the beginning is not allowed. Runs must be completed without pauses or quitouts. The Barrel Glitch is not allowed. = 국가별 순위 = 대한민국 남자 Speedrun 순위 # 조매력님 2018년 4월 5일22분 38.683초, Hits 927 # 페이커(faker) 2018년 11월 6일52분 08.950, Hits 1795 # 노돌리 2018년 4월 1일1시간 10분 35.290초, Hits 2148 # 우왁굳 2018년 3월 31일1시간 14분 47.456초, Hits 1920 # 로복님 2018년 3월 29일1시간 35분 3.982초 Hits 2987 # 김나성 2018년 3월 30일2시간 17분 46.463초, Hits 4415 # 얍얍 2018년 3월 30일2시간 49분 37.260초, Hits 4734 # 알보토 2018년 3월 29일4시간 41분 52.970초, Hits 8879 # 룩삼 2018년 3월 31일6시간 52분 15.190초, Hits 12633 엔딩 * 한동숙 2018년 3월 29일~2018년 3월 31일12시간 26분 47.190초, Hits 19056 * 김도 2018년 4월 1일~2018년 4월 2일8시간 29분 14.280초, Hits 14438약 15시간 * 풍월량(hanryang1125) 2018년 3월 29일~2018년 4월 1일27분 15.493초, Hits 700약 19시간 22분 * 선바 2018년 3월 31일~2018년 4월 4일21시간 46분 03.050초, Hits 36046 진행중 * 머독 * 개복어 2018년 3월 29일* [[따효니] 2018년 3월 30일* [[케인] 2018년 3월 30일* [[홀스형] 2018년 3월 31일* [[익곰] 2018년 3월 31일* [[갓샤인1] 2018년 3월 31일* draquinas 2018년 3월 31일[엔딩? * [[삼식] 2018년 4월 1일* [[공혁준] 2018년 4월 1일* [[김라임] 2018년 4월 1일* [[알벨도] 2018년 4월 1일* [[응삼이] 2018년 4월 2일* [[사모장] 2018년 4월 3일* [[김용녀] 2018년 4월 3일* [[렐라] 2018년 4월 4일* [[정질(스트리머)|정질] 2018년 4월 5일* [[호무새] 2018년 4월 7일 불확실 여자 Speedrun 순위 #[[짬타수아] 2018년 3월 29일3시간 55분 31.110초, Hits 5852 #고차비 2018년 3월 30일5시간 24분 16.890초, Hits 10487 #서나랑 2018년 4월 3일3시간 26분 02.210초, Hits 7116약 9시간 엔딩 * 백설양 2018년 3월 29일~2018년 4월 1일7시간 23분 19.880초, Hits 13152 * 윾짱 2018년 3월 29일~2018년 4월 3일8시간 1분 35.940초, Hits 12342 * 꿀라떼 2018년 4월 2일~2018년 4월 4일9시간 19분 22.910초, Hits 14511약 10시간 * 소풍왔니 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 4월 3일10시간 43분 12.150초, Hits 15391 * 루밍이 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 3월 31일11시간 30분 54.100초, Hits 27474 * 햇살살 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 4월 1일13시간 46분 35.430초, Hits 17192 * 소밍 2018년 4월 4일~2018년 4월 5일 13시간 54분 11.580초, Hits 21142 * 소니쇼 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 4월 1일53분 59.558초, Hits 1577약 13시간 * 도여사1 2018년 3월 31일~2018년 4월 1일4시간 8분 42.300초, Hits 5775약 13시간 * 꽃빈 2018년 3월 31일~2018년 4월 4일17시간 25분 39.980초, Hits 19628 * 연두 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 4월 2일17시간 44분 02.620초, Hits 30423 * 우정잉 2018년 4월 1일~2018년 4월 3일19시간 27분 36.310초, Hits 36533 * 미모_ 2018년 4월 5일~2018년 4월 11일19시간 41분 50.190초, Hits 30563 * 서새봄냥 2018년 3월 29일~2018년 4월 1일20시간 57분 36.800초, Hits 37351골바 선언 * 귀요우밍 2018년 4월 1일~2018년 4월 3일25시간 00분 59.260초, Hits 43073 * _별루다 2018년 3월 30일~2018년 4월 3일29시간 5분 14.100초, Hits 49188 진행중 * 모모88 2018년 3월 29일~ * 악녀 2018년 3월 29일~ * 강지 2018년 3월 29일~ * 마뫄 2018년 3월 30일~ * 피유 2018년 3월 30일~ * 박희은 2018년 3월 31일~ * 첫눈에뿅 2018년 4월 1일~ * 초승달 2018년 4월 1일~ * 신기해 2018년 4월 1일~ * 난세현쓰22살인디 2018년 4월 1일~ * 마루에몽 2018년 4월 1일~ * 냥슬 2018년 4월 1일~ * 항아 2018년 4월 1일~ * 흰팡이 2018년 4월 1일~ * _푸딩_ 2018년 4월 2일~ * 숑아 2018년 4월 2일~ * 호수님 2018년 4월 2일~ * 마리 2018년 4월 7일~ 불확실 = 바깥 고리 = * 트위치-Golfing Over It * 세계 기록 스피드 런-Golfing Over It = 각주 =